Whatever Happened To Angel Grove?
by Zarius
Summary: Book Three of my 'Power Rangers Turbo Revisited' Series: A supreme stipulation to the winners of the Angel Grove Recycling Rally puts the future of the team in possible doubt, while Crash, the Creeps and Chromites aim to add color and confusion to Lord Zedd's enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS TURBO REVISITED:**

 **"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ANGEL GROVE?"**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It's the annual Angel Grove recycling rally, and everyone in town has gathered to supply their wear and tear to the cause.

Most of the Rangers, including Rocky, were in the thick of things sorting out where to deposit everything plastic.

The events of the last few months had been a topic of much discussion between the six friends this day.

''Man, it goes to show you how taxing Zedd's attacks can be when you look forward to a weekend of work like this for relaxation'' joked Rocky as he deposited several bottles into a container.

''Yeah, and I'll never forget how Divatox almost turned us all into insects, talk about an underdog story, more like a near crushed underfoot story'' said Adam with a shudder.

''At least you got the Turbo vehicles to form a Megazord in time to mow down Havoc's Metallosaurous'' added Rocky.

''It took a lot of will power and minds coming together for that'' said Katherine.

''And cars...you won't believe how much of a struggle it was to fasten the Zords to one another all while dashing about on the rocky dirt roads'' said Tanya.

''Nothing in our line of work gets easier does it?'' said Katherine.

''Or maybe we're just finding it more difficult'' said Adam.

''What do you mean?'' asked Tanya.

''We're not getting any younger guys, what if the time comes where we're having to assemble Megazords on our walkers? We'll be in no shape then, and what happens to Angel Grove then? Our battles have been taking their toll on the city lately as it is. Whole businesses have been leveled as well as buildings. A lot of people have been left with no income''

Katherine remained optimistic.

''Well I'm proud of the effort the city has made into promoting it's recycling drive''

''Come on guys, the Mayor's due to make her big speech'' said Rocky.

The friends and other citizens all assembled at the central podium, where the Mayor of the city made her grand entrance.

''Citizens of Angel Grove, as you know, our efforts in the recycling rally are being covered across the country by not just local news outlets, but news services from all around our world. I would like very much to extend our diligent efforts beyond this one simple weekend when years worth of progress can be achieved with our programme. To that extent, I can announce that the winner of the Angel Grove Recycling Rally will journey all across America as a keen and clean goodwill ambassador raising awareness and helping further the recycling drive''

As the announcement drew enormous applause, Tanya and Adam gave worrying glances at one another.

''Looks like we may prove too good at this'' remarked Tanya.

''Yeah, I've been down this road..separations are never good for the Power Rangers''

* * *

At the Power Chamber, Alpha couldn't seem to get enough of the latest smash hit rock track across the city, ''Confusion'' and was playing it at full blast within the Rangers' mighty sanctum.

 _I'm turning into another face to confuse you_ Alpha sang

''I appreciate your attempts as always to catch up with whatever is moving modern culture forward Alpha, but you must resume your duties immediately'' Zordon advised.

''Whatever could captivate my attention more than this on a weekend?'' asked Alpha.

''I am detecting a series of strong energy build up within various sections of the city, we must trace it's origin''

* * *

At the Juice Bar, Justin was hanging out with Cassie and Carlos.

''Don't feel glum Justin, I'm sure if any of your friends win the recycling rally, they'll have plenty to talk about when they return'' said Carlos.

''It's not as simple as that, we're formed a real bond these last six months, we're a tight unit, so many things can go off the rails if we're not stable on the tracks'' complained Justin.

''It's not like the whole world depends on you guys staying together'' remarked Cassie. Justin was swiftly offended by what she meant, knowing all too well it could be the truth.

As he stormed off, Cassie wondered what it was she had said. The two were swiftly interrupted by a solemn looking T.J.

''What's the matter man?'' asked Carlos ''You know that lightning cruise sports car I had my eyes on for a while? Someone picked up the keys for it this afternoon'' TJ revealed.

Cassie swiftly snapped her fingers, drawing the attention of a practicing band of musicians.

''Guys, play your big hit, TJ needs some cheering up'' she said.

The band obliged and began playing their smash hit ''confusion''. Carlos sighed and covered his ears.

''Not a fan?'' asked Cassie.

''Not in the slightest'' Carlos said, covering his ears also and beckoning TJ to come join him outside away from the noise while Cassie proceeded to rock out. TJ, however, was also entranced. Eventually, Carlos walked off.

Half way through the song, a loop of the main beat began to play, and the band leader started to take out what appeared to be a string of magnets shaped like Spiders and began planting them on the walls of the Juice bar.

''What's with the web slingers?'' TJ asked Cassie.

''Oh, that's just them leaving their mark, it's part of the gimmick whenever they're in a venue'' revealed Cassie.

After the band completed the performance, A most curious TJ walked over to one of the magnets and reached out to touch it.

He was swiftly stopped in his tracks by the band leader, Crash.

''Hey man, don't bug my bugs'' he said, close to frothing at the mouth. TJ backed off.

Crash screamed wildly in his face and took his leave.

''Man, what did you say their band was?'' TJ asked.

''The Creeps'' Cassie revealed.

''They don't half give me some'' said TJ.

Outside the Juice Bar, Crash found a secluded spot and opened up an oval shaped compact device stored in his right pocket. A ''Z'' insignia was plastered over it's back. He opened it and spoke loudly into it's central speaker.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd found himself bored senseless listening to Elgar's claims he had developed a weapon capable of matching the Rangers new Turbo Megazord in combat.

''I'm telling you, they'll have to spin some serious damage control when time runs out for their spin out after my weapon gets through with them'' boasted Elgar. Rygog soon interrupted him.

''Emperor of all I see, Finster and I have completed work on a new type of foot solider that can match the Rangers turbo speed and combat skills...I call them Chromites''

All of this was just loud background noise to a disinterested Zedd, and he only snapped out of his funk when he received a communication from Crash.

''My main man, we're almost finished with our ''graffiti, all that's left is the final jam''.

* * *

Crash returned to the Juice Bar and approached TJ.

''Hey man, sorry for cramping your style'' he said, offering his hand in friendship.

TJ shook it, but felt the grip tighten ever so slightly, and painfully.

''Yeah, don't sweat it'' said TJ, forcibly removing the hand.

Crash dismissed himself and the Creeps.

''We gotta jam at the Rally, be seeing you Cass'' Crash said, taking his leave.

''You not going with them?'' TJ asked.

''Nah, I'd rather hang with you'' Cassie replied.

''Hey guys'' Carlos said as he walked back in with his friend Ashley, ''Justin's sulking over at the basketball court, how about we play a few 'rounds with him?''

''Sounds chill, and he has been kind of hot with me. It's best we cool him down'' said Cassie.

As the friends departed, Carlos noticed one of the spider magnets had become detached from the wall. He scooped it up and deposited it in the left side pocket of his shorts.

* * *

Back at the rally, Tommy's team had plenty to brag about

''With the amount we've recycled, we might get the top prize'' he said, beaming, to his friends.

''Yeah, and a good chance you'll be sent away too'' cautioned Adam.

Before Tommy could process an ''aw man'' moment of supreme contemplation, Crash and the Creeps came riding in on a wild custom made ride. A corvette with jagged edges across most of it's sides.

They exited the ride, it's all male members making chauvinistic remarks at the assembled women at the rally,  
At the rally, Tommy feels his team may just pick up the win. Adam points out that if that is the case, there's a good chance they'll be sent away as honorary ambassadors and the team will be broken up for an undefined amount of time.

Before Tommy can process an "aw man" moment of contemplation over this, Crash and the Creeps come riding in on a wild custom-made ride, a corvette with jagged edges across it's sides. They exit, make a few chauvinistic stares at the girls, before flocking to the stage ready to perform. The Mayor introduced them.

''You guys notice a lot of bugs at this rally'' Tanya said, noting at some of the spider magnets placed on the bins and containers.

''Yeah, it's strange...maybe it's some kind of unique branding for the programme?'' said Katherine.

''Well I think we ought to remove them'' said Tanya, ''It's loitering as far as I'm concerned''

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd was quick to catch wind of Tanya's plan.

''Rygog, take the new Chromites to Earth and distract the Rangers, they must not untangle my spider's web'' snapped Zedd


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

As Crash and the Creeps began to perform, Tanya set about removing the magnets. Adam was most curious as to their origins.

''That metal surrounding it is'nt like any I've seen'' he noted.

''Yeah, well, always check where it was made'' she said, pointing to the details on the back by turning it over.

''Made in M-51'' said Adam, a chill down his spine as he recognized the name of Rita Repulsa's home galaxy.

''Sure isn't China'' said Tanya.

The proceedings were suddenly interrupted by the swift arrival of Rygog and the Chromites.

''Time for my favourite pastime..recycling Rangers'' snapped Rygog.

''What are those things?'' said Adam as he observed the Chromites as they advanced.

''No time to take a guess, we've got to take them on'' said Tanya.

Adam reached for his communicator and contacted Katherine and Tommy, urging them to come to where he and Tanya were located. The Chromites refused to attack until he did so, which confused him.

''You'd think they'd have made that harder'' Adam noted.

''I want as many of you Rangers assembled so I can finish you all off, I'll only have that pint sized punk to deal with after we're through with all of you'' gloated a confident Rygog.

Adam and Tanya took out their Turbo keys

''Ready?'' he said.

''Always ready'' Tanya replied.

''Shift into Turbo''

The two Rangers morphed, and only then did the Chromites attack. Tanya and Adam held their own until the others joined them, but as swiftly as they arrived, the Chromites began to show a different side to themselves. Their exterior bodies glowed and changed colour, each switch gave them a different sort of strength and stamina that easily put them on a level playing field with the Rangers and allowed them to gain more of the upper hand in combat.

* * *

Near the Moon, General Havoc's space base arrived in orbit.

''About time the General dropped in for a visit'' said Rita.

''Zedd, I am ready to begin transmitting'' Havoc revealed as he contacted them.

''Well my sweet, did you remember your lines for this little routine?'' Zedd asked his wife as he held his hand for her to take.

''Zeddy, I recall all things, including all of the birthdays you wish you could remember'' Rita revealed.

The two joined their staffs together and held them upright, taking square aim at the space base and chanted an eerie incantation.

''All things nice, proper and tender, May confusion and chaos spoil the Splendor''

The energies from the staffs shot upwards and were channeled into the space base's array of power generations and poured out of a vast satellite network attached to the front of the base. The energy beams traveled down towards the Earth.

Zedd and Rita cackled in triumph.

Back at the rally, the Turbo Rangers continued their struggle against the chameleon like Chromites, while the remainder of the citizens at the rally tried to flee. Throughout the battle, Crash and the Creeps continued their performance, playing their trademark hit ''Confusion'' time and again, keeping several of the citizens transfixed by the music.

As the song played across the airwaves, Rita and Zedd began to jam out to the song, Divatox looked incredibly bored by the whole ordeal.

''So many disruptions...and all while I'm working on an actual disruptor'' she complained, trying to resume work on her own project.

As the Creeps continued to perform, the various spider magnets planted across the rally, glowed brightly and sparkled. A hideous purple mushroom cloud formed high overhead.

Rygog signaled for the Chromites to retreat.

''Hey, they're tailing it'' said Tommy.

''But whatever for, they had us reeling'' noted Katherine.

Suddenly, all around them, the familiar surroundings of Angel Grove began to disappear, and the Rangers found themselves demorphing before they too vanished. The citizens of the rally swiftly joined them in a blank and uninviting void.

''Where are we?'' said Tommy.

Adam tried to reach Zordon and Alpha via his communicator, but received nothing but static.

''Another one of Zedd's dark dimensions'' noted Katherine.

''Aw man, and Justin's the only one of us left'' said Tommy.

* * *

At the basketball court, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and Justin were in the midst of playing hoops and enjoying each other's company when, just as suddenly, everything comes unglued.

Building after building began to vanish.

''What's happening?'' asked Ashley.

Justin noticed Carlos' shorts were glowing. Carlos removed the magnet he had acquired earlier.

''Hey, what is that?'' said Justin.

''One of Crash's little decorations...but why's it glowing so brightly?'' said Carlos, he held it close to his face, only to be given a surging electrical shock that shook him. He dropped the magnet but Justin was quick to catch it himself.

''Justin, let go of that, it's dangerous'' cautioned Cassie.

''I better dispose of it'' said Justin, ''I need to head on back to the kids shelter anyway, make sure everyone's alright, thanks for spending time with me guys'' he said before dashing off.

''Wait, I'll drive you back'' said Cassie.

''Thanks, but I'm hoofing it'' remarked Justin.

In reality of course, he wanted to put enough distance between him and his friends so he could teleport to the Power Chamber.

TJ was eager to do some investigating on his own.

''We need to go into what's left of the city guys'' he declared, ''We have to see what we can do to help, if there's anything we're capable of doing anyway''

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita celebrated their victory over the Rangers.

''My congratulations to you and your fine Chromite platoon Rygog'' Zedd said, contemplating the wicked space general, much to Elgar's annoyance.

''Aw, Elgar's feeling a little left out'' said Rita mockingly.

''No need to feel like you're going to let the day slip away with nothing to show for your own hard work, I'm in such a charitable mood, I'll let you show off your own little project'' assured Zedd.

''Really, aw you're a pal Zedd'' Elgar replied.

''I'm nobody's pal, and that's the friendliest advise you'll ever get from me, now ready your new Terror Zord and get out of my sight'' snapped an increasingly radiant Zedd.

Meanwhile, Divatox had completed work on her new disruptor, and was keen to move it into the palace, making sure to kick over Rita's repulsascope so there would be room for it.

''And just what is this petty contraption?'' asked an unamused Rita.

''Why Rita, you must get into the latest trends, nobody wants to observe what teenagers do in their spare time anymore, they want to disintegrate them where they stand, and this new divascope disruptor cannon will see to all those needs''

''Let me give it a whirl, the Rangers may be gone, but there's still some brats I want to blitz'' said Rita.

Divatox elbowed her out of the way.

''No, my design, thus first turn is all me'' she gloated.

She flicked the ON switch and unleashed a torrent of despicably evil velvet energy blasts on the city, using the telescope portion of the weapon to find targets, as well as observe the panicked citizens.

Divatox swiftly noticed that TJ, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos had made it back into the city and alerted Zedd.

''Rygog, take the Tengas and finish them off'' Zedd commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

At the Power Chamber, the spider-magnet was analysed.

''This confirms my suspicions...these magnets are the reason for the mysterious energy patterns Alpha and I had been tracking''

''I knew there was something creepy about those...well...creeps'' said Justin. He turned to Alpha.

''Any idea where the others have disappeared to Alpha?''

''The Rangers have been transported to a dimension beyond the range of the morphing grid. Wherever they are, their powers can't help them, but I may just have devised a way of retrieving them'' he replied.

Alpha walked over to the central console and ran the Creep's song of confusion through the sound analyzer.

Playing it backwards seemed to confirm a theory Alpha had.

''Ai-Ai-Ai, the song is really the manifestation of a disharmonious incantation''

''One of the key factors in the creation of the universe is an invisible aura that emits crystal clear sound, these disruption spells are used to produce a rip in the universal sounding grid, which in turn opens up portals to realms that contain the most inharmonious aspects of creation. I believe the Rangers are trapped in one of these realms'' Zordon explained.

''Alpha, scan the city for the kids' shelter'' Justin asked.

Alpha did so and to Justin's surprise, it was still standing.

''I better head over there, there's a chance it could still vanish with everyone inside'' Justin said, and prepared himself for teleportation.

''We'll continue to analyse the magnet and see if it can offer up any more clues in how to solve this dilemma'' said Alpha.

Still trapped within the disharmonious dimension, the helpless citizens and powerless Turbo Rangers do their best to console one another.

''This is like some kind of dimensional web, we're the flies glued to it's foundations, unable to do anything but wait to be consumed'' said Katherine.

''If we're the prey, then where's the predator?'' Adam asked.

A series of sharp pitched screeches signalled Adam's worst fears, as hoards of flying tentacle arachnid monkeys swooped out from under the cloak of blackness and towards the huddled mass of people.

* * *

At the kids shelter, the caretaker Mr. Spectra pulled up in his new car only to find the young children in his care fleeing the premises.

Entering the building, he found the Blue Turbo Ranger was escorting a whole bunch of them out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spectra replied, staring at the Ranger with an icy demeanour and a venomous ire in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but the city has been compromised, we're just trying to get the kids to a place of safety" Justin replied, before grabbing Spectra's arm.

"Come on, it's best if we get you out of here too" he said.

Spectra wrestled Justin's grip away from his arm, and fixed his crooked tie.

"I have other matters to attend to first, if you'll excuse me" he said, before darting off down the hallway, leaving Justin confused.

The Ranger turned to chase after him, but found himself distracted by several more of the arachnid magnets on the walls of the building glowing. He tried to remove them but found they had clung tightly to the walls.

"This building doesn't have long to go before it vanishes, I'd best get Spectra out of here, whether he's willing to part company with this place or not" Justin vowed, and commenced with his search for the caretaker.

He found himself in the grand dining hall, where more magnets had sprang up, covering the central painting. Justin, as before, sought to remove them, but in doing so he sprang a concealed surprise, a special switch at the right hand side of the painting that opened a secret passageway equipped with a spiral staircase.

Justin walked down the staircase into a large chamber. Every step he took lit up the floor, leading into a vast complex.

"Welcome young man" said Mr. Spectra.

"Mr. Spectra? What's going on? What is this place?" said Justin.

"We have little time for answers Justin" came a voice from the distance. Justin stared to his left to see a command chair placed in the centre of the chamber.

The seat spun around and greeting the Blue Ranger was a figure dressed from head to toe in black, a sparkling emerald jewel embedded in his chest.

"I am the Phantom Ranger" the figure revealed, "I have been keeping track of you and the remaining Rangers for some time"

"This place is littered with magnet bugs, how is this place not being affected by the distortion spell?" asked Justin.

"I owe it all to a harmonic choir of my own design" boasted Mr. Spectra, "And no, you'll find Crash and his creeps have not played at this particular venue. I have taken the liberty of gathering up as much of the magnets as I could from the surrounding area, and used them as 'threads' as I like to put it, to 'pull' the entire city back into phase with reality using the harmonic in the choir"

Spectra walked over to a central control console and flicked a couple of switches.

"I believe the time has come to put my plan into full practices" he said gleefully, very proud of his project, and flicked the switch

Alas, despite a few gleaming hints here and there of hope as the magnets glowed a liquid white and the monitors showed the buildings that had previously vanished flicker in and out of visible reach as they attempted to sync back in with this dimension, the efforts proved to be in vain. The control console began to ignite sparks as the process began to malfunction.

A disappointed Spectra reluctantly shut the system down.

"I think we need to pull our resources together and consult Zordon" suggested Justin.

* * *

Orbiting the planet, Rita reined down destruction on the Earth with her new disruptor scope, while on the planet below, T.J and his friends tried to help escort defenceless citizens to the nearest monster attack shelters.

"Have you got all of them clear yet?" T.J asked Ashley.

"That's almost all of them" she confirmed.

"Almost is nowhere near enough" T.J replied.

The audible cries of a small child suddenly cut through the air, T.J and the gang closed in on the location of a trapped family under large doses of rubble, the child standing guard over them clutching a teddy bear.

"Please, help them" she pleaded.

Carlos assured her all would be well while T.J, Cassie and Ashley all frantically clawed their way through the rubble, removing large portions of a collapsed wall and steel pillars, clearing the way for the family, weary and wounded, to muster what was left of their diminished strength to pull themselves free.

The patriarch of the family embraced Cassie, thanking her and the others for their help.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" asked the little girl.

"They'll be here, you just need to believe in them, like we all do" said Carlos.

The girl kissed him tenderly on the cheek

"You'd make a great Ranger too. You all would" she said.

"Aw, how touching, looks like that girl has a crush, fortunately I deal in the literal kind of crushing" came a voice from the heavens.

The teens looked upward to see a vast robotic monstrosity with devilish horns towering over them. At the top of the machine sat Elgar.

"Come on Terror Zord, time to put some fear into these feeble minded friends" he cackled.

"That thing's colossal" Ashley replied.

The Terror Zord stormed forward, thrusting it's hefty power axe to the ground below, it's impact causing an earth shattering quake that split the concrete beneath them in half.

The Zord's eyes glowed brightly, and electronic sparks flew out of it, igniting the area around the teens as they and the family all fled to safety.

"Aw, fleeing the nest are we? When I catch up with you, your wings will be clipped, and heads will certainly roll" promised Elgar.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha had been informed by Justin of Spectra and the Phantom Ranger, as well as their own attempts to remedy the situation. It did not take the two long to brainstorm an alternative strategy.

"The music utilized by Crash and his musicians consisted of ''mighty raw energy', to counter it, we must find something of a similar intense frequency" Zordon explained.

Alpha had a suggestion.

"It could cost the Rangers everything, but there is a way" he explained, "The only energy raw enough is a strong percentage of the accelerated Turbo energies, if they feed them through the 'thread', there's a good chance the powers will be slowed to a lower vibration level long-term, it won't strip the Rangers of their powers completely, but in future battles it will given them a huge disadvantage as they won't be able to access the required speed and skill set to combat the stronger and faster forces under Rita and Zedd's command"

"We have no choice Alpha, it is either the de-acceleration of the Ranger's powers, or the permanent loss of Angel Grove"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Instructed by Zordon to return to the Kids shelter, Justin watched helplessly as T.J and the remainder of his friends fled from the Terror Zord's energy blasts.

"I can't sit still and watch this continue" he vowed, and sought advise again from Zordon.

"Zordon, Alpha once told me you could pilot Zords by remote control if necessary...is it possible you can do something similar with the Turbo Megazord?"

"We can certaingly try Justin, but it could take some time" Zordon revealed.

"I think we're fresh out of time" lamented Justin.

After a brief period of contemplation, the Phantom Ranger spoke out.

"There may be one last hope" he said.

Spectra was quick to catch on to what he meant, and spoke out in protest.

"Sir, I urge you to reconsider, you cannot reveal your presence this early"

"Rita and Zedd have forced our hand" The Phantom Ranger responded, and a flipped a switch on the central control column.

Justin was rattled by a severe series of tremors, everything around him started to vibrate and move. Like an elevator, he felt the room they were stationed in rise up.

Outside the shelter, the front of the garden path rose upwards, revealing a long outstretched runway From that runway emerged a colossal machine on multiple sets of roller wheels. The machine headed down the runway and turned out of the shelter towards the city.

"Welcome aboard Artileron" said The Phantom Ranger.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha had customized the interior of the Ranger's headquarters into a makeshift rock studio.

Wielding an electric guitar strapped to his body, which in turn was connected to a series of transistor cables attached to the main control console, Alpha plugged the ''thread'' given to him by Justin into a custom built sound set. Without hesitation, he twanged the guitar strings, and rock and ripped his way through the harmonic frequency.

* * *

At the kids shelter, the threads attached to the walls began to glow, weaving an energy web that surrounded the exterior of the building , it shot forth from the shelter towards where the city once stood.

Within Artileron, Justin received a message from Zordon informing him of Alpha's progress. He headed over to view events from the windows of the carrier zord and found the city steadily reform around him. Buildings and parks were soon restored to the barren landscape encircling Artilleron and the Terror Zord.

Justin suddenly clutched his right shoulder as energy jolts coursed through his entire body. To his amazement, his decelerated powers had changed his outward appearance to that of Zeo Ranger Blue.

"Man, it's like I've been switched back to factory settings...Alpha's plans worked, but I think it just cost us the Turbo powers" said Justin.

The Phantom Ranger's attention, meantime, had been diverted by the actions of T.J,Ashley, Carlos and Cassie in the city, fleeing from the stand-off and Elgar's predatory gaze, only to be stopped in their tracks by a squadron of Chromites. D

Despite their vain attempts to fend off the Chromites, it was evident the four friends were in a whole world of danger that they were ill prepared for.

"I must take immediate action" said the Phantom Ranger, and reached out to a special compartment in the side of his control room, revealing, to Justin's shock and amazement, five Turbo keys.

The Phantom Ranger tossed Justin one of the keys.

"Insert this into your morpher" he instructed.

Justin did so, and his energies were successfully reaccelerated, restoring him to his Turbo uniform.

"How is it you have copies of our Turbo keys?" Justin replied.

"You'd be surprised how simple that is to explain" said Spectra.

"There's no time for explanations just now, bring those young teenagers to me immediately" ordered the Phantom Ranger.

Despite Justin's cautions, Spectra obliged and triggered Artelleron's teleporter, locking on to the four friends and bringing them to him.

Back inside the dark dimension, the veteran Rangers did all they could to hold back the assault of the winged Arachnaapes.

Swiftly and suddenly though, their opponents vanished and they soon found themselves back in the park along with the remaining citizens.

"Cause for celebration guys?" said Adam.

"Not quite yet buddy" said Tommy, pointing upwards as the Terror Zord loomed over everyone.

"We need to morph guys" said Katherine.

Tanya's communicator suddenly beeped, she answered the call.

"Rangers, thank goodness you're all safe" said Alpha.

"Alpha, we need to call on our powers and fend that thing off" said Tanya.

"You can't Rangers, your powers have been downgraded, your old abilities will prove ineffective against the Terror Zord" Alpha cautioned.

"So what's the plan?" Katherine asked.

Suddenly, Goldar, Rygog and the Chromites made their prescense felt

"We could'nt find a trace of the younger brat pack, so we'll have to make do with venting on these vulgar veterans" gloated Goldar.

"Do your worst Goldar" said a defiant Tommy, poised to fight.

"I'm at my best when I do my worst" said Goldar.

Before they could advance on the group, they found themselves surrounded in all direction by courageous Angel Grove citizens, who refused to stand ideally by nor be pushed around.

"We have the advantage Goldar...we outnumber you and your Chromites, so your number's up" remarked Adam.

"You may have the numbers, but we have the size" said Rygog, pointing to the Terror Zord as it advanced meanincingly towards everyone.

Artilleron detached it's large carrier compartments as it moved into a secure position, the compartments opened their doors, unveiling five new large scale vehicles. At the helm were five Turbo powered Power Rangers, Justin included.

Inside Artilleron, the Phantom Ranger barked out instructions.

"Rangers, these are your new Rescue Zords, utilize their resources to salvage the portions of the city affected the most by the Terror Zord's rampage"

Before the new Turbo Rangers could carry out the instructions to the letter, the Terror Zord loomed over them.

"Rescue Zords eh? Who's gonna rescue you" remarked Elgar.

Suddenly, the Terror Zord felt a tap on it's shoulder, it turned around and was met with a mean right hook from the Turbo Megazord

"Alright, all of this confusion must have bought Zordon the time he needed" said Justin from inside of his Rescue Zord.

The Turbo Megazord and Terror Zord clashed, and the result was a cataclysmic clash of titans and iron will. Ultimately, both became dead locked in the grip of another, the Terror Zord flew upwards into the air, still wrestling with it's mighty opponent.

"Quickly Alpha, activate the Megazord's self destruct" instructed Zordon.

Alpha, operating the remote control, punched in the key codes required to trigger the Turbo Megazord's self destruct, and the almighty explosion took both mechanized monsters off the grid in permanent fashion.

Elgar barely escaped with his life, retreating to the moon and entering the palace just as Divatox was set to take her shot at Rita's destrucascope and reign terror upon the Earth, only to be hampered by a looming message within the targetting lens.

 **INSERT COIN**

"Got any change?" she asked Elgar, who reached deep into his pockets but could produce nothing that could help in any way.

* * *

Within the safety of the Power Chamber, the veteran Rangers stood assembled in awe of the Rescue Zords as the new Turbo Rangers made use of their resources to assit in the restoration of the city.

Justin soon teleported back, and was immediatly bombarded with questions, but he had been sworn to secrecy by the Phantom Ranger and could divulge nothing.

"We're receiving a scrambled communication Zordon, I can't quite trace it's origin" said Alpha, who proceeded to patch the message through to the viewing globe. The faint image of the Phantom Ranger appeared.

"Rangers, I know you have much to ask, and all will be revealed in time, but I can assure you that the battle against evil is in good hands. Unfortunately, your Ranger powers have been greatly cut back, and thus you will be in no able position to provide my Rangers or Justin with assistance. You must consider removing yourselves from Ranger duty and serving the cause in a new capacity"

"Zordon? Is he telling the truth?" said Adam.

Zordon's silence struck a nerve in the Ranger's souls. It was true.

"You can consider yourselves releieved of your Ranger duties, the world is now in the care of a new generation" the Phantom Ranger continued, before his image dissapated.

"What is this? It was Alpha who had to bail out these new guys with the Turbo Megazord, and he even had to sacrifice it to turn the tide" a frustrated Tommy complained.

"I will try to find just how the new Turbo Rangers have aqquired their power supply" said Alpha, "In time, perhaps by tracing the source we can find a way of re-accelerating your own powers"

Adam was slightly perturbed, more so than the other Rangers.

"I definitely don't think it's the right time or place to call it a day on Ranger duty. I'm going to find out who these new guys are"

Justin felt more isolated than ever, knowing what he knew, and knowing he could not break the trust of the Phantom Ranger even at the expense of the trust of his older friends.

Back at the recylcing rally, the Mayor announced Tommy's team had recycled the most and thus had been appointed the new goodwill ''keen and clean'' ambsassdor.

As his friends came up to congratulate him, Tommy's mind was driven to distraction by all that had been happening, he did not see this as an opportunity, but as a setback, something to keep him from concentrating on a time of great uncertainty for the remaining Ranger teens and their new obstacles.

It was something that played so heavily on his mind, that when he made his accpetance speech heard, he channeled his thoughts and feelings into it.

"Even if I spread my wings, a large piece of my soul will remain pearched in the Angel's nest, rigth here, right where home is" he said. The speech stirred the spirits of all who attended.

Through it all, the Rangers were wondering just where they would all go from here.

* * *

Back at the kids shelter, Mr. Spectra was addressing Justin and the new Turbo Rangers...T.J, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie, all were armed with mops and buckets.

"With these new opportunities, these new occupations facing you, there come many hazards" he began, "You must follow these precise rules if you wish to maintain the acceleration of the power"

The rules laid out were word for word Zordon's basic mantra for Power Rangers, which made Justin's suspicious mind turn to the true intentions of the Phantom Ranger.

Spectra approached T.J and handed him a set of keys.

"Take my most expensive set of wheels to the drive-in for some fine tuning" he said.

T.J jumped at the oppertunity, heading out to the garage and leaping into the sleek and slender comet red veichle. He let his enthusiasm get the better of him, pressing a few buttons and finding out the hard way what kind of specific modifications that had been made to the car, which shot off into the sky, it's sides converting into wings, carrying T.J into the heavens.

The other Rangers and Justin took the time to witness the spectacle and permit themselves a hearty group laugh, and the sound of their merriment resonated as loudly as their voices could allow.

This was a new day, and no matter what the futre held for any of them, whatever happened to Angel Grove in the days to come would be met with a powerful new attitude.


End file.
